Many orthopaedic procedures involve the implantation of prosthetic devices to replace badly damaged or diseased joint tissue. Common orthopaedic procedures that involve prosthetic devices include total or partial hip, knee, and shoulder replacements. Hip replacement involves total or partial replacement of the hip ball and socket joint.
A total hip replacement procedure typically involves the implantation of two main component systems: a femoral component and an acetabular component. The femoral component includes a rigid stem that is anchored within the patient's femur and also includes a head that replaces the patient's natural femoral head. The acetabular component is implanted within the acetabulum of the patient and serves as a bearing surface for the head of the femoral component. The acetabular component generally includes an outer shell configured to engage the acetabulum of the patient and an inner bearing or liner coupled to the shell and configured to engage the femoral head. The femoral head and inner liner of the acetabular component form a ball and socket joint that approximates the natural hip joint.